Virginiano típico
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Shaka é o melhor exemplo possível de um virginiano típico. Com todas as diversas manias que acompanham esse maravilhoso signo, tais como a de organização, a necessidade de perfeição e a exigência de que NADA seja posto fora do lugar onde ELE determinou.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao Kuramada e não a Yami, porque a Yami teria feito todos eles se pegarem durante a maior parte do anime e isso não acontece... DROGA!

_Fanfic criada para o "Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009" do Fórum UMDB e site de "FFsol", tema: 3 - Templo_

**Virginiano típico.**

Shaka é o melhor exemplo possível de um virginiano típico. Com todas as diversas manias que acompanham esse maravilhoso signo, tais como a de organização, a necessidade de perfeição e a exigência de que NADA seja posto fora do lugar onde ELE determinou que deveria ficar.

E isso se refletia, perfeitamente (claro!), no templo de virgem, pois nenhuma outra casa era mantida em tal estado de ordem. O corredor principal sempre limpo, com a estatua de Buda polida cuidadosamente, maravilhava todos os passantes.

Seguindo pela escada escondida em uma porta lateral, podia-se alcançar a área de vivencia da sexta casa, logo você estaria em uma sala de cor amarelo claro, confortável, com imagens de deuses hindus nas paredes e moveis sóbrios de tons amadeirados, que aqueciam o ambiente, com almofadas decoradas metodicamente distribuídas entre os assentos do sofá em L colocado estrategicamente em frente a uma estante com televisão (e prateleiras, onde poderíamos encontrar filmes / seriados / shows organizados por gênero e em ordem alfabética). Alguns enfeites discretos, em tons dourados, poderiam ser vistos distribuídos pelas superfícies lisas da mesa e estantes (e ai de quem os tirasse do lugar!), os tapetes de cores vibrantes, típicos do país de origem do virginiano, sempre escovados...

_- Você realmente mora aqui? É tudo tão arrumado, que fica difícil de acreditar que alguém habite essa casa! – Implicou o escorpiano, enquanto tirava uma mini estatua de Buda dourada de uma estante de livros, colocando de volta assim que terminou a provocação._

_Teve que rir, ao ver Shaka empurrando-o, para colocar a estatua de volta a posição exata em que estava antes de Milo pegá-la... O que era totalmente justificável, afinal o escorpiano havia deixado-a um milímetro (!) à direita da posição correta._

_- Sim, Milo, eu moro aqui. Algumas pessoas __**realmente**__ são capazes viver em um lugar sem deixá-lo de cabeça pra baixo, ao contrario de você. – Alfinetou, o virginiano, azedo pela critica._

_(Aqui é bom ressaltar, NUNCA critique um virginiano, odiamos criticas, afinal, somos perfeitos... Ta rindo do que?)_

_Porém o habitante da oitava casa não se intimidava por tão pouco e, rindo, jogou uma almofada em Shaka, acertando a cabeça dele com precisão._

_- Relaxa, loiro, assim vai acabar tendo uma sincope nervosa. – concluiu rindo._

_O dono da casa bufou, não pela almofadada ou pelo comentário, mas, sim, por que Milo continuava bagunçando sua casa. Foi até o sofá, colocar a almofada de volta na posição adequada._

_- Se te importa tanto com a minha saúde, p-a-r-e de bagunçar minha casa! – disse, separando as silabas de raiva._

_Ainda rindo o escorpiano levantou._

_- Ok, ok, eu vou indo Shakira, cuidado com os nervos viu. – ainda provocou, dando a língua para o loiro, de cara zangada, já na porta que dava pra área comum do templo de virgem._

... Não entendam mal o nosso virginiano, ele não era antipático, ao contrario! Adorava receber seus amigos, só não gostava de que tirassem as coisas do lugar.

A casa de um virginiano é um santuário particular, vê-la arrumada lhe trás uma paz inimaginável, é o seu lugar de repouso, por isso os nativos de virgem adoram compartilhar seus lares, com aqueles que amam...

_Mu sorriu, ao abrir a porta do quarto, era raro ele acordar antes do namorado, com certeza agradaria ao virginiano receber seu café-da-manha na própria cama._

_Apoiou a bandeja na mesinha de cabeceira e tratou de acordar o amado, com delicados beijos no rosto, o loiro acordou sorrindo._

_- Vou começar a acordar sempre tarde, se esse for o despertador. – Falou, a voz ainda manhosa de quem acaba de acordar, sorrindo para o ariano._

_- Bobo. – replicou Mu, também sorrindo. – Trouxe seu café. – disse gentilmente, apontando para a mesinha._

_Shaka sorriu mais ainda, sentando-se e acompanhando o olhar do namorado até a mesinha, onde repousava a bandeja de prata, o sorriso tremeu um pouco e mesmo sem o loiro querer, Mu percebeu._

_- Fiz algo errado?_

_O virginiano sorriu, da forma gentil que uma mãe sorri ao explicar a um filho pequeno, porque está errado._

_- Bem... É que... Onde, exatamente, você encontrou essa louça?_

_Perguntou enquanto acariciava os detalhes azuis, na decoração da xícara, o ariano franziu a testa, quase unindo as sobrancelhas._

_- Ue, no seu armário de louças, é lógico. – Respondeu, considerando a pergunta... estranha._

_- Sim, claro. – Sorriu o virginiano, ainda com a expressão de mãe. – Mas no lado direito ou esquerdo do armário?_

_Só faltou Áries abrir a boca, diante da pergunta, QUEM em sã consciência se preocuparia em observar se estava pegando coisas do lado x ou y de um armário?!_

_- Sei lá, Shaka. Eu sou normal. – Respondeu, implicando com o namorado, uma vez, que já imaginava "qual" havia sido seu "erro". – Por que?_

_- Porque, meu caro Mu,... – Começou o virginiano, já sem o bom humor de antes, após a provocação. – A louça da direita é a do dia-a-dia, essa daqui. – Disse segurando a xícara em frente aos olhos do namorado. – é uma louça para ocasiões especiais. – Disse como se fosse obvio._

_Demorou uns 2 segundos para o namorado assimilar a informação e, rindo sarcástico, só pode responder._

_- Shaka, __**Toda**__ a sua louça é branca com enfeites em azul!_

_- Sim, mas essa é chinesa, os desenhos são mais finos e delicados, veja. – falou, com aquele irritante tom professoral, ainda segurando a xícara. – a outra é menos delicada, um conjunto parecido comprado aqui na Grécia mesmo._

_Mu não sabia se ria ou chorava, apenas o seu namorado poderia reparar em um detalhe tão ínfimo como __**a grossura das linhas na pintura da xícara de chá**__! Ele, como o bom ariano, queria ficar bravo por ser repreendido, quando levou café na cama para o loiro. Mas a situação era tão absurda, que só rindo mesmo. Foi o que fez, para desagrado do virginiano._

_- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou azedo Shaka._

_- Só você mesmo! – disse entre risos. – Só você seria tão cri-cri a ponto de reparar na pintura de uma xícara!_

_O loiro não gostou da resposta, odiava que rissem dele._

Mas preferem fazer as coisas ao seu modo, odeiam que façam algo diferente do planejado por eles, afinal se tudo foi metodicamente detalhado, Por que mudar?

Não, os virginianos não duvidam da capacidade dos outros signos, mesmo sabendo serem superiores aos reles mortais, apenas acreditam que nada deve mudar... a menos que ELES queiram que mude.

_- Shaka, não encontrei a petisqueira que você falou, então coloquei nesses potes mesmo, ok? – Disse um sorridente Aiolia, voltando da cozinha com quatro vasilhas, daquelas de por sorvete, empilhadas, com castanhas, amendoins, nozes e avelãs dentro._

_Era uma típica reunião dos doze (treze, contando com Kanon) cavaleiros e todos se prepararam, sabendo que não estava "ok" para o virginiano... Provavelmente, o próprio leonino sabia, mas fazer o que? O loiro suspirou, se levantando do lado do namorado._

_- Se não achou, por que não me chamou? – Perguntou, pegando os potinhos das mãos do outro, sem real intenção de ser ingrato ou mal educado, enquanto voltava com eles pra cozinha._

_Sim, ele ia mudá-los pra petisqueira, colocada numa posição que parecia obvia, para o virginiano, de uma petisqueira ocupar ao ser guardada, dentro do armário de louças, do lado direito, atrás da pilha de pratos de jantar._

Sim, o templo de virgem refletia bem seu dono. Tudo tinha o seu lugar, sua hora de ser utilizado e seu momento, nada era "parecido" ou "dava na mesma" tudo tinha sua função especifica... E, claro, mesmo com todos os cuidados do dono, nenhum desses objetos era realmente posto em seu lugar milimetricamente determinado ou usado apenas na exata situação X.

Pois, como já foi dito, a sexta casa correspondia ao dono e este possuía amigos, que, graças a todos os deuses do olimpo, não eram tão chatos com arrumação como o loiro e a-do-ra-vam bagunçar a vida regrada dele!

**Fim.**

**N/a:** Ola a todos os leitores,

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic e ninguém tenha ficado irritado(a) com o Shaka... ou comigo. Claro, eu como uma boa virginiana, tinha que pagar-pau para o meu amado signo e toda a fic foi baseada em mim mesma, mas passada pra personalidade, ainda mais metida, do loiro mais cri-cri do zodíaco!

Sim, virginianos são exigentes de mais pra própria saúde, como o Milo brincou, por isso eu defendo que todos nós, de virgem, devemos ter um amigo escorpiano pra puxar nossas orelhas. XD

Obrigada a todos que leram, espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos,

Yami_no_Hime!


End file.
